EL SUFRIMIENTO DE UNA AMIGA
by miriam.sanchezvilla.9
Summary: Hinata, después de un largo tiempo recibe la tan esperada respuesta de Naruto con ella tan bien recibe un calvario, es una historia No-Naruhina, One-shot, algo masoquista


**El sufrimiento de una amiga.**

_Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

Después de confesarle sus sentimientos a Naruto, en aquella batalla contra Pain, espero pacientemente una respuesta, de hecho, no le importaba tanto, ella era feliz si su amado era feliz, aunque no fuera con ella o al menos eso es lo que quería creer.

El tiempo paso y con él lo inevitable, la cuarta guerra ninja dio comienzo, y con estos acontecimientos lo sentimental quedaba en segundo plano, pues había que estar bien concentrado en el capo de batalla, por lo que una respuesta podía esperar.

La guerra termino, y el rubio de ojos de cielo cumplió muchas de sus promesas, Sasuke regreso a la aldea, consiguió una paz verdadera, no se sabía si larga, pero si era real, no como todas las anteriores, donde solo se esperaba el preciso momento para atacar. Pronto se convertiría en Hokague y su felicidad era muy grande, motivo por el cual Hinata se sentía feliz.

Otro motivo de peso, para su felicidad, es que Naruto la había citado el día de hoy en Ichiraku y ella se encontraba sumamente ansiosa, quizás hoy, la respuesta que por tanto tiempo había esperado llegaría, quizás sería que el rubio correspondía a sus sentimientos, esperaba que fuera eso, porque no podía mostrarse débil ante el hombre que ella amaba y si él le daba una negativa, sinceramente no sabría cómo actuar.

No sabía que ponerse, así que opto por sus ropas comunes de entrenamiento, no se arregló de más, solo asistiría a la cita como ella era en realidad, alguien sencillo.

Cuando llego a Ichiraku el rubio ya se encontraba ahí y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo, lleno de aire sus pulmones y se dijo así misma que no debía de tartamudear, ni enmudecer y mucho menos desmayarse, ante la presencia de rubio, se dio valor y decidió entrar.

-Hola Naruto-kun-dijo de forma dulce como siempre que el nombre del rubio salía de sus labios, lo dijo sin tartamudear y eso ya era un buen comienzo para ella.

-Hola Hinata-chan-dijo con su habitual buen humor el muchacho y con una mano le indico que se sentara en un banco que estaba a su lado. Ella asintió y con una gran sonrisa se dirigió hasta el banco.

Ordenaron ramen y sorpresivamente Naruto no lo devoro como de costumbre. Tomo unos palillos, los partió con cuidado y adquirió un semblante completamente serio, lo cual sobresalto a Hinata, Naruto giro un poco la cabeza para poder ver mejor a su acompañante y de la nada soltó…

- Sakura me dijo que me amaba- a Hinata se le atoro un poco del ramen que estaba comiendo en esos instantes y sintió como algo en su interior comenzaba a romperse, su mente se quedó en blanco por largos momentos, sabía lo que el rubio sentía hacia su amiga Sakura, y lo que le pareció más extraño es que con esa noticia no estuviera gritando de la felicidad, así que una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió para ella, esperando que lo que lo tuviera tan cabizbajo fuera que no podía corresponderle a Sakura porque la amaba a ella. Así que bajo esos alentadores pensamientos se animó a preguntar.

-Y ¿Por qué estás tan triste?- dijo tratando que su voz no se quebrara y no se notara la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo.

-Yo no estoy triste-dijo sin cambiar su seria expresión-es solo que-hiso una larga pausa como esperando encontrar las palabras indicadas.

-¿Qué?-Hinata lo dijo como instándole a que continuara.

-Tú también me confesaste tus sentimientos y yo no te he dado una respuesta apropiada, me parecería injusto darle una a Sakura antes que responderte a ti-volvió a hacer una pausa y dio una respiración profunda-y bueno Hinata yo no puedo corresponder al amor que tu sientes por mí, no es que no te quiera, porque tu ocupas un importante lugar en mi corazón, es solo que el amor que yo tengo hacia ti, es solo un amor como el que se le tiene a una hermana.

Hubo un silencio absoluto por parte de ambos, de alguna forma a Hinata no le dolió tanto como imaginaba, porque su corazón ya se lo esperaba, en algún profundo lugar de su alma ella por anticipado, ya sabía la respuesta a los sentimientos confesados, sabía que sería una inminente negativa, pues su vida siempre ha ido unida al rechazo y al fracaso, y el hombre que tenía enfrente, en el pasado, le había incitado, silenciosamente, a creer en ella misma y a creer que el mañana sería mejor que el presente, a no rendirse, a mostrarle buena cara a los problemas y siempre dar un poco más de nosotros mismos para llegar al camino de la felicidad, Naruto le enseño a Hinata a ser un genio del esfuerzo.

Así que honrando las enseñanzas del que, sin saberlo, había sido su maestro y salvador, decidió mostrarle buena cara a los problemas y no rendirse, y con una sonrisa sincera le dijo-Gracias Naruto-kun-tomo una pausa para elegir las palabras correctas-te agradezco la respuesta y también el amor que me tienes, también quiero agradecerte absolutamente todo lo que has hecho por mí, porque quizás, tu no lo sepas, pero para mí eres mi salvador, me salvaste de la soledad y también me has enseñado las lecciones más importantes que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida-dio una pausa rememorando todo lo que el rubio la hiso cambiar, dio un largo suspiro y sonrió aún más- muchas gracias por todo y no te preocupes por mí, deseo que seas muy feliz al lado de la persona que elijas amar.

-Muchas gracias Hinata-chan eres asombrosa-dijo de forma más alegre Naruto pero sin dejar su aire de madures y seriedad- yo sé que tú también encontraras a alguien que te amé como tú te mereces-suspiro alzo la vista como recordando algo-el día que me confesaste que me amabas, ese día, lo tengo guardado justo aquí-señalo su corazón con su pulgar-y ese día es uno de los mejores recuerdos que tengo- sonrió de la forma en que solo él sabía, esa sonrisa llena de confianza, que hiso que el mundo de Hinata tomara sentido en el pasado, ahora esa sonrisa significaba el final de un capitulo, pero la peli-azul jamás imagino que sería el inicio de su calvario de dolor, quizás una pista importante del doloroso futuro que iba a tener, sería lo que Naruto dijo a continuación…

-Bueno si tú y yo estamos bien ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- esto lo pronuncio dejando de lado su aire de seriedad y volviendo a su habitual humor despreocupado y alegre, Hinata asintió, aun con esa sonrisa que mantuvo toda a conversación-bueno, sabes, eres como mi mejor amiga mujer claro, después de Sakura, pero no le puedo pedir esto a ella, entonces ¿podrías ayudarme a declarármele a Sakura-chan?

Ahora sí, Hinata no sabía de donde iba a sacar fuerzas, una cosa era aceptar el rechazo con buena cara y otra muy distinta, ser tan tonta como para auto-lastimarse, pero no se podía negar, por mucho que doliera, se había prometido no darse por vencida y como buena perdedora que era, solo pudo asentir nuevamente con la cabeza y sonreír pero esta vez era una sonrisa llena de melancolía llena de absolutamente nada.

-¡De veras Hinata-chan eres asombrosa!-aseguro Naruto ensanchando su sonrisa, sin percatarse del mal estado de su acompañante,- bueno quiero que sea algo muy especial, algo perfecto, no quiero que sea lo típico, quiero que todo el mundo sepa lo mucho que amo a Sakura.

-Está bien Naruto, pensare en algo, que tal si nos vemos mañana, que ya tenga una idea- dijo para zafarse, calmarse y así poder ayudar a su primer amor. También necesitaba gritar quizás llorar.-me tengo que ir Naruto nos vemos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento No. 3 como a las 5 de la tarde, ¿te parece bien?-el rubio asintió con una gran sonrisa y con una mano se despidió.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del rubio no aguanto mucho y unas traicioneras lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, para su sorpresa fueron pocas, pero el vacío que experimentaba era demasiado doloroso, se sentía como si el aire le faltara, como si ya nada tuviera mucho sentido, todo se había vuelto como un agujero, que sabía que no se llenaría con nada, al menos no en mucho tiempo.

Su vida, después de eso y por un periodo de tiempo algo prolongado, consistió en ayudar, a "su mejor amigo", a ser completamente feliz al lado de Sakura, sí, tal vez sería masoquista, es cierto, pero en realidad quería verlo completamente realizado y si su felicidad era el precio, lo pagaría, porque nada para ella era más importante que salvar a su héroe, y si no había otra forma, ¿Qué más daba?, de cualquier modo la felicidad de él era la suya y así será para la eternidad así seria para toda su miserable eternidad… como amiga.

.

.

..

…

**Notas: **bueno pues estoy preparada para su odio entero, aclaro soy Naru-Hina, es mi pareja favorita y si la perfección existe en la tierra el Naru-Hina es un claro ejemplo, de cualquier modo salió esta triste, triste historia, como siempre, gracias por leer, espero que les guste, que comenten, aconsejen y/o critiquen constructivamente, es importante para mí.

Prometo que pronto escribiré un Fic completamente Naru-Hina donde halla puro amor.


End file.
